dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Boxed Up Fury
"Boxed Up Fury" is the forty-eighth episode in the TV series Danny Phantom. Tired of being taken less than seriously by human and ghost alike, the Box Ghost steals Pandora's box and creates an unholy torrent of evil in Amity Park, becoming a true threat for Danny who must seek Pandora's help. Episode Recap The Box Ghost is sick and tired of being taken less than seriously in both the human and ghost worlds, finally snapping when he sees that his bounty from the Ghost Zone Police Department is a mere $2.50. Desperate to increase his villainous standing, he attacks Danny with every box he owns in his warehouse home, ranging from lunch boxes (which only spew out sandwiches) and shoeboxes (which spew out shoes). Unfortunately, all this accomplishes is pleasing the people. Frustrated, the Box Ghost heads to the lair of Pandora to steal the ultimate box: Pandora's Box. Bypassing Argus Panoptes, the Box Ghost successfully steals the box - much to the anger of Pandora, who demands it back. To evade her, the Box Ghost hides in Skulker's island, where the hunter berates him for the risk of stealing something from Pandora. In response, the Box Ghost opens the box and unleashes a cute, tiny unicorn at Skulker, which suddenly increases in size. As Skulker flees, the Box Ghost celebrates his newfound power, drawing evil energy from within the box. Danny and his friends are enjoying a picnic in Amity Park when the Box Ghost attacks. Danny struggles in the resulting battle as the Box Ghost unleashes more and more monsters from Pandora's Box, including bats, snakes, frogs, Pegasus, and a giant hydra. Danny eventually orders Tucker and Sam to help his family distract the hydra while he seeks help from Pandora. Sam gives him a a book on mythology to use as guidance to Pandora's lair, and the two share a brief moment before she changes the subject. Danny enters the Ghost Zone and rescues Skulker from three unicorns. In return, the ghostly hunter tells Danny to follow the trail of the mystical creatures to find Pandora. Taking Skulker's advice, Danny sets off through the Ghost Zone, battling a legion of mythological creatures: Medusa, minotaurs, a centaur, and a Cyclops. Eventually, he reaches Pandora's lair and together, the two return to Amity Park to stop the Box Ghost's reign of terror. Danny distracts the power-mad Box Ghost long enough for Pandora to sneak behind and retrieve her box, which she uses to absorb all the malevolence the Box Ghost unleashed. Stating that her task is to hold all the greatest evil in her box to make both Earth and the Ghost Zone a safer place, Pandora orders the Box Ghost to apologize for the mess. The hapless ghost finds himself stuck cleaning Pandora's gardens as punishment - despite his dismay, he is pleased to learn that his bounty has risen to fifty dollars as two ghosts flee in terror after seeing his wanted poster, his happiness is short lived however as an angry Pandora reminded him to get back to work. Series continuity *At the beginning of this episode, bounty hunter posters of Wulf, Vortex, and Undergrowth are shown, most likely for their crimes in previous episodes (and Wulf for being an escaped convict). Trivia *Allusions: See List of allusions *Goofs: See List of goofs *This episode first aired February 3rd, 2007 in Latin America, April 28th, 2007 in Canada, and in the UK on April 11th, 2007. *When the Box Ghost takes control of Pandora's Box, he turns from the usual blue and gray hue to an all red hue. *In this episode, when Danny goes ghost after Box Ghost opens Pandora's Box, he says "I'm Going- well, you know." insted of his normal- "I'm Going Ghost!". *According to legend, the last and only thing left in the box was hope so the box should not have caused terror (though apparently, Pandora created the box herself to contain the evils, and the legend got twisted over time to the version most people know today, so she never needed to put hope in the box). Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Real world